Trick or Treat?
by Grnblue
Summary: The girls are just heading out to have a nice old trick o treating with friends but the news of a contest being held by non other than the Morebucks will get not only the girls attention,but so that of other kids.Will they be able to win this contest before curfew ?or will they fail and go back home with nothing?
1. Chapter 1

Trick? or Treat?

 _Disclaimer:I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the all belong to Graig McCracken_

Chapter 1:Just get on with the spirit

It was a chilly October evening and the amber colored moon was just peeking out in the horizon. The people in Townsville were busy preparing the for spooky holiday. Houses were decorated everywhere with jack o lanterns, ghosts, skeletons, witches, cats, ghouls, zombies and what not with children wandering the streets trick or treating already.

The Mayor dressed as a pickle and Ms Bellum dressed as a hippie were at City Hall hosting a candy give away for all children. Ms Kean dressed as a witch was already giving candy away to the kids. Even some villains had gotten into the spirit. The gang green gang were walking around wearing paper bag masks with silly faces drawn on and hopefully the wouldn't bother the children or trick any houses. Sedusa was placing the last touches to her cat-woman costume for the annual villain costume party. The amoeba boys were dressed as the three musketeers and where also attending the party along with Him who had decided to dress as an 80's dancer by wearing a red leotard, black leggings and pink legwarmers. Meanwhile in a two story white house in the suburbs there were three eight year old girls getting ready .A grumpy brunette green eyed girl wearing a gray and black costume with a black cape was waiting for her other two sisters to get ready. Buttercup was currently watching a scary movie marathon on TV and munching some popcorn as she had finished getting ready and was eager to got trick or treating.

"Now, now Buttercup don't eat all the popcorn I need it to make treats for the kids", the professor said looking at the ravenous brunette

"Yes, professor" Buttercup replied not taking her eyes off the screen while said man disappeared into his lab

"Bloss!,Bubbs!Hurry up or there will be no candy left by the time you two decide to come out!", Buttercup shouted impatient while some commercials started to show on TV.

"I'm coming Buttercup!", Blossom yelled annoyed from upstairs.

"Me too BC!", Bubbles shouted immediately.

"But could you please help me with the wig?",Bubbles asked in her high pitched voice so Buttercup huffed and flew towards her sister's room

Finally after a few minutes and lot of struggling with a wig the girls were ready to go.

"So, again leader girl who are you dressed as? Buttercup asked quirking an eyebrow quizzically at her auburn haired sister.

Blossom was wearing a black Victorian style dress and her hair was in a bun and also was holding a vial

I'm Marie Curie a polish chemist and physicist born in 1867 who discovered two new chemical elements radium and polonium and was the first female to win the noble prize. She carried out the first research into the treatment of tumors with radiation, and she was the founder of the Curie Institutes which…. Blossom rambled on but was interrupted by Buttercup

"Ok, the lady was cool and all,but you should have put some make up on to at least be a ghost Marie Curie" Buttercup suggested

Blossom didn't answer and just sighed. Buttercup knew that she never dressed as something scary. Last year she had dressed as Amelia Earhart and the year before as Hermione Granger.

"Your costume is not scary either!", Blossom retorted with a frown

"Well no, but who cares I'm Batman", Buttercup said putting one her mask and posing with her cape

"Sure..what about you Bubbles? what did you say you were again?", Blossom asked scratchinng her head, and eying her blonde was currently wearing a blue skirt, sailor uniform shirt, white gloves, red knee high boots and a ridiculously long blond wig styled in two pigtails

"Probably one of her anime characters" Buttercup suggested munching some popcorn.

"I'm Sailor Moon" Bubbles replied adjusting her wig.

"Well, at least you're not Harmony Bunny again", Buttercup said smirking

"Hey! what wrong with it?", Bubbles asked

"Seriously? what's wrong? You've dressed as Harmony Bunny ever since we were created it was starting to get annoying", Buttercup spat while watching the movie where a mummy was trying to trap a girl.

"So? I like Harmony Bunny, and she isn't annoying" Bubbles defended

Okay, Bubbles there's nothing wrong with Harmony Bunny", Blossom said intervening.

"Now lets go", Blossom commanded

"Finally!",Buttercup said jumping from the couch in glee and zipping towards the door.

"Girls wait! we need to take a picture!", the professor yelled as he came out of the lab dressed as Dracula, carrying a bowl full of candy.

"Come here my children", the professor said in a fake Rumanian accent showing his fangs.

"I hope he doesn't try that with the kids, or he will make a fool of himself",Buttercup mumbled and Bubbles giggled, but Blossom sent her a glare

"Sure, professor" Blossom said as she went over to him with her sisters in tow and they posed for the picture together.

"Bye, professor" Bubbles said kissing him on the cheek and taking her black cat candy basket.

"See you later, alligator!", Buttercup said high-fiving the professor as she took her skull shaped candy basket

"We will be back before 9.00 pm , professor" Blossom said as she looked at her pink watch indicating it was 6 'o clock pm. She kissed him on the cheek and went after her sisters with her pumpkin shaped candy basket in hand.

"Girls don't forget you can't use your powers unless there is a threat otherwise you will trick o treat like normal kids" the professor yelled at the girls who were now two houses away.

"Yeah, we know don't worry, Professor",Blossom replied and with that the girls went down street.

(Yes there was a rule in Townsville saying that the girls couldn't use their powers to trick o treat because it was not fair for other kids. The rule was made because when the girls were five they had finished trick o treating in record time and since they had time they decided to make a few more rounds. The girls didn't do it with malice as they were just kids who were having fun. However this caused other children to lose their opportunity to get candy since the girls had collected the majority of it. Of course the girls shared their candy with the children at the end and apologized so that this didnt happen with other superpowered children this rule was made.

 _Not so far away..._

Meanwhile, in an observatory on top of a volcano three eight year old superpowered boys were also getting ready to go out.

"I don't get why we have to ask for candy when we can just steal it", the brunet boy asked scratching his head.

"Yeah, what he said", the blond boy replied while watching a scary movie.

"Shut up Boomer!" Butch said smacking the blond on the head.

"Do I need to explain again so that it drills through that thick skull of yours?" Brick said exasperated

"It's free easy candy, and we don't get in trouble for taking as much as we want because they are practically giving it away for no reason", Brick said as he the put the last touches to his zombie costume

"Okay, if you say so", Butch said placing on his hockey mask and carrying a fake cardboard chainsaw.

"What about you? are you finished?" Brick asked the blond who was glued to the TV wearing a light brown suit and brown neck bow

"Yes", Boomer answered taking his bag of candy

"Who are you dressed as anyways? Brick asked curious

"Don't know, but he looks like a doofus", Butch said laughing making Brick snort

"For your information I'm dressed as...", Boomer started, but was interrupted by a their simian creator who just appeared wearing a rather familiar black costume with a black mask.

"What?",Mojo asked once he noticed the three boys were looking at him curious.

"I thought you didn't like Halloween?" Boomer asked confused.

"Yeah, you said it was a stupid holiday made by companies to make people buy candy and blablabla", Butch added making a rather good impersonation of the chimp.

"Well,I...I...I... the villains are making a party...",Mojo stammered, but the boys just kept looking at him.

"Him forced me to dress okay!", Mojo spat angry or perhaps embarrassed

"I must admit I never thought you were a fan of Star Wars" Brick said trying to stifle his laugh while eying the simian dressed as Darth Vader.

"So?,I think the guy is great", Mojo said

"Welll what ever we're leaving" Butch said already bored of Mojo's speech standing up.

"Where are you going?" Mojo questioned.

"Trick o Treating, duh", Boomer answered

"What! No my sons will not do such thing as participating in this holiday which is ridiculous, silly and absurd. I Mojo Jojo do not approve of so called holidays which are just a way to control us into buying things that... Mojo stated but he was interrupted by Brick

"Who cares! you are going to a costume party anyways so let us be! Brick said annoyed

"I was forced to go" Mojo countered but his protests and rants were no longer heard once the door was shut close right on his face, and the boys started to descend towards the park.

"So what now?" Butch asked Brick once they had landed on the ground

"Let's go collect candy, duh", Brick said

"Can we egg them if they don't give us candy?, Butch asked excited jumping on his spot in his crazy hyper way.

"Sure", Brick smirked

"But what if the powerpuffs are there? Boomer piped in making his brothers glare at him

"Boomer who cares about those sissies?, Butch scoffed annoyed

"I'm just saying I don't think they will appreciate us egging houses or bothering people", Boomer reasoned

"Don't worry Booms I'm sure they will never notice we are there just like last year", Brick said ready to take off towards the suburbs, but stopping in mid air when the blond spoke

"oh yeah guys remember we can't use powers to collect candy", Boomer said

" Boomer, thank you so much for reminding us", Brick said sarcastically and Boomer smiled

"Who cares? It's just a stupid rule nobody tells us what to do", Butch said

"I know, but if we don't want to those stupid girls in our faces then we will follow that rule. Is that clear? Brick ordered

All clear! Butch accepted reluctantly while Boomer nodded dutifully and with that they continued their journey towards the suburbs

 _Well this is the first chapter of this story and I hope you liked it :)_

 _There will be a bit more chapters to this story which will be posted in the next days_

 _See you until next chapter._


	2. Chapter 2:A contest

_Disclaimer:I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the all belong to Graig McCracken._

Chapter 2:A contest

In one of Townsville's streets the girls were currently coming out of a creepy house

"That was awesome!" Buttercup said excited

"Not it wasn't, it was scary!" Bubbles said clutching her pounding chest.

"You're just a scaredy cat", Buttercup said.

"No,I agree with Bubbles it was kind of scary", Blossom said remembering the zombie that had suddenly appeared in front of them surprising Blossom and making Bubbles scream and jump clutching onto her while Buttercup just laughed.

"What did you expect rainbows and ponies? Its a haunted house duh... Its supposed to be scary, Bubbs", Buttercup countered revising her candy

"Hey girls!", someone said making Bubbles squeak and jump in fright crashing into Buttercup making them fall to the ground candy and all

"Careful Bubbs it's just Robin don't you see?" ,Buttercup said pointing at chocolate haired girl who was looking at them in concern

"Oh sorry BC",Bubbles said embarrassed as she helped her stubborn sister pick up her candy

"Sorry, to scare you girls", Robin said clutching her braids and taking of her cowgirl hat.

"Its okay, Robin" Blossom said with a smile eying the cowgirl.

"So how is the candy collection going?" Blossom asked

"Oh, its great I already filled my bag two times, and had to call mom to get my candy!" Robin grinned happy

"Really?",Buttercup asked flabbergasted

"Yeah and I ain't alone Mitch, Mike and Elmer just went into the haunted house", Robin said

"Anyways, who are you dressed as Blossom?" Robin asked curious

"I'm Marie Curie, gee", Blossom huffed

"Oh okay", Robin said not really knowing who it was.

"I suppose you don't know who she is", Blossom said disappointed

"Sorry I don't", Robin apologized sheepishly

"Hey BC!", a brunet freckled boy dressed as a werewolf said bumping fists with Buttercup.

"Hey, Mitch or should I say Mutt", Buttercup laughed and Mitch just shrugged

"Cool your dressed as Batman", Mitch said

"Yep I'm Batman" Butttercup said posing which made Blossom roll her eyes

"Yeah BC! your costume is as cool as the one of samurai jack you wore last year", Robin added

"Thanks, Robin", Buttercup said

"Hey, girls!",a blue eyed brown haired dressed as a Jack Skellington greeted

"Hey Mike!". Blossom greeted

"What's up Belive"Buttercup greeted

"Not much",The boy replied.

" Hey", a shy blue eyed, ash blond haired boy dressed as a mummy said

"Hey, Elmer! cool costume", Buttercup said giving thumbs up and the boy grinned embarrassed

"Yeah its so cool", Bubbles said beaming

"Oh! Bubbles you're dressed as Sailor Moon!" Robin said noticing the blonde

"You like it" Bubbles asked posing

"Of course I do! I love it!" Robin answered

"It's a good change from Harmony Bunny",Mitch chimed in

"Yeah", Mike replied

"That's right Bubbs is cool and all, but can we just continue trick-o-treating now", Buttercup said impatiently

"All righ,t all right lets go", Blossom said

"Oh yeah you guys should join us. We were just heading to Princess mansion", Mike said

"Why would we want to go to that snob's house?", Butercup spat crossing her arms.

"Buttercup!", Blossom reprimanded

"Well, BC we just heard on the news that the Morebucks have the best decorated house in all Townsville and they have the scariest haunted house even better than the one on Townsville theme park", Mitch said grinning

"Really?",Buttercup perked in curiosity

"What are we waiting for then lets go leader girl", Buttercup said jumping in excitement

"If the house is as scary as Mitch says then I don't want to", Bubbles complained

"But, Bubbles Princess is even having a costume contest and the winner is getting...",Robin whispered the prize to Bubbles who suddenly grinned in excitement.

"Excuse me a what?" Blossom asked confused.

"Just one of the best, complete art kits in the world. Blossy we have to go to Princess house, please!" Bubbles said with a puppy dog pout.

"I don't know girls, Princess hates us, so I don't think we will be welcomed into her house", Blossom reasoned

"C'mon Blossom it's Halloween besides you're wearing costumes Princess would probably won't even recognize you", Mike said

"Still I'm not so sure about it, she is a villain", Blossom said still not convinced

"Besides we told the professor we would be back before 9.00 pm, and its already 7.00 pm so we only have two more hours to go", Blossom reasoned

"Did I mention that there is a contest where the ones who come out of the haunted house without getting caught will get a year supply of candy", Mike said wiggling his eyebrows making Blossom look at him interested

"A year supply?", Blossom marveled drooling.

"Um, okay lets go, but just to keep an eye on Princess a make sure she doesn't do someting bad", Blossom said and everyone grinned while following their leader towards the Morebucks mansion

 _Meanwhile with the boys_

"That was awesome! did you see the old guy when we egged his face?", Butch said unable to contain his laughter

"Yes, it was priceless", Brick said high fiving Butch when he noticed the blond was distracted.

"Hey, what's with you? Why aren't you laughing?", Brick questioned

But the blond didn't seem to hear him or care as he absentmindedly crossed the street and walked towards the house on the corner.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Butch said as he followed behind which gave Brick no other choice but to follow them. He soon noticed a familiar heap of auburn hair and a smirk appeared on his face.

"Well, well if it isn't for the Powerpuff girls", Brick said making the girls and their friends turn around.

"Brick?", Blossom said surprised but once Brick noticed what she was wearing he couldn't help but laugh along with Butch making the commander and leader fume.

"What's so funny?", Blossom asked annoyed crossing her arms frowning

"ooh! Pinky I now you are a nerd but Marie Curie really?", Brick said clutching his stomach

"At least you should have been a zombie Marie Curie", Brick said snorting and laughing again

"I told her so" Buttercup said grinning making Blossom glare at her

"Wait! You know I'm dressed as Marie Curie?", Blossom said surprised because nobody had guessed who she dressed as until now.

"Of course its obvious, who wouldn't have guessed it", Brick said confused and the rest looked sheepish

"And what are you? Goldilocks? Brick snorted eying the blonde

"I'm sailor moon" Bubbles defended.

"yeah whatever", Butch said eying the blond, but then spotting Buttercup

"And what are you? Captain underpants?", Butch snorted making Brick laugh along.

"I'm batman feather-brain", Buttercup said crossing her arms

"pffft" Butch snorted clutching his stomach

"Like your costumes where any better!", Blossom commented.

"A zombie?,Jason Vorhees? Really? How original", Blossom said sarcastically glaring at both boys

"So what", Butch replied back angry ready to pounce on the red head, but Brick stopped him.

"At least were not dressed like Boomer", Butch spat shoving the quiet blond infront of everyone who stared at the poor boy.

"Oh you like Dr who?", Buttercup asked surprised eying the blond and this made Bubbles jump excited

"Dr what?", Butch asked but Buttercup ignored him

"Really? Boomer you watch that show? My sisters and I love that show!" Bubbles said happy.

"Now, that I see he is indeed dressed like Dr who", Blossom said and Robin nodded because she was also a fan

"So what?", Butch said annoyed of the blond's sudden popularity, but the girls ignored him as they took Boomer away talking about their favorite show and episodes and what not.

After a few minutes with the girls Boomer was finally released. Boomer was grinning goofy but as soon as he noticed his brothers ill stares he went back to his quiet poker face.

"Boomer!" Butch mimicked Bubbles voice making the blond turn red in embarrassment

"Well as much as I would like to stay with you guys _amiable_ company I think its time for us to go now" Blossom said getting the boys attention.

"What you don't like our company Pinky? Bohoo", Brick said with fake hurt while Butch did the same.

"That's right we don't care about you stinking boys", Buttercup said blowing raspberry at the boys

Brick and Butch glared and Boomer looked bored

"Bye Boomer", Bubbles said waving

"Lets go guys", Blossom said and everyone followed her

Once the girls and her friends were out of earshot one of the boys spoke up

"So what now",Butch asked

"What do you mean?" Brick asked puzzled

"He means if we will follow the girls", Boomer said

"No, let's not meddle with those sissies, and their dumb friends. We do as planned, collect all the candy we can then go home", Brick said as he started to walk towards a house and rung a bell.

"Ok", the others replied

"Trick o treat", the three said in unison

"Boo! Muahaaha", a guy dressed as a ghost said, but the boys just looked at him unimpressed.

"Aww c'mon boys! Don't tell me it didn't scare you",the man said a little disappointed.

"Sorry dude, but not one bit" Brick responded.

"Yeah" Boomer replied poping some gum.

"oh man! well I like your costumes though!" the man said

"Yeah, bla,bla,bla... look man we're not here to chat just, put those candies in our bags!"Butch said exasperated.

"Ok,OK sheesh! Have more Halloween spirit", the man mumbled with a chuckle and gave them candy.

"Have a nice night and don't let the bed bugs bite" The man said while the boys walked away

"that dude was weird" Butch said and the others nodded.

Suddenly a flier smacked Butch on the face making him groan in annoyance.

"Stupid paper!",Butch said throwing the paper away which Boomer promptly caught

"Oh, look Brick!" Boomer said giving the flier to Brick.

"What?"Brick asked busy with his candy, but took the paper anyways and as he read it a grin appeared on his face

"What is it Brick?",Butch asked curious

"We are paying a visit to our dear friend Morebucks", Brick said

"Huh? But I thought she hated us" Boomer exclaimed scratching his head.

"C'mon boys lets go", Brick said as he zipped towards the Morebucks mansion with his brothers on tow in total disregard of the rules.

 _Here is the second chapter of this short story._

 _What kind of contest will the girls have to will find out in the next chapter_

 _Thank you so much and see you next chapter :)_


	3. Chapter 3 Morebucks Mansion

_Disclaimer:I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the all belong to Graig McCracken._

Chapter 3 Morebucks Mansion

The girls and their friends had arrived at the mansion thanks to Robin's mother who gave them a ride.

"I'll come pick you up at 9.00 pm kids" Robin's mother said

"Yes,Mom"Robin replied

"Girls i'll call the Professor to let him know that I will be picking you up and taking you home", Mrs. Snyder said

"Thank you so much Mrs Snyder we really appreciate it",Blossom replied

"Don't worry honey that's what neighbors are for besides you and your sisters have saved this city so many times that I'm doing this gladly", Mrs Snyder said

"Mike, Mitch, Elmer I'll be picking you up too", Mrs Snyder said and the boys nodded.

"Thank you Mrs. S",Bubbles said while getting out of the van

"You're welcome, have fun and don't eat too much candy", Mrs Snyder said then drove away.

"Okay, now that we're here let's go", Buttercup said opening the fancy golden gates and hurrying towards the house with the boys on tow.

"Wait! Buttercup you can't just run like that! Wait for us!", Blossom said but the brunette totally ignored her so she had to run to chase her along with Bubbles and Robin

"Woow" Buttercup exclaimed wide eyed once she was inside the mansion.

The mansion was indeed best decorated house in Townsville and it seemed like it was open to public since most kids from school were there having fun. The long elegant marble stairs were decorated with spiderwebs and spiders scattered along the rail of the stairs. At the center of the ceiling there was an elegant crystal chandelier with orange and purple candles, and few bats and ghosts were hanging from the ceiling. There was a place were all the refreshments where and people could take what they wanted and there was also a table with pumpkin bowls and witch's cauldrons full of candy.

"I take dibs on the chocolate" Buttercup said running along with the boys towards the pirate skeleton that was holding a chest full of chocolate coins.

Bubbles on the other hand was interested on the vampire who was holding a bowl full of a red liquid.

"What's this?" Bubbles inquired while Blossom and Robin shrugged.

"Its punch" the vampire answered startling the blonde a little since she thought it was just a decoration like the skeleton pirate.

"oh", Bubbles said while the man served her a cup

"This is good! thank you" Bubbles said while the girls followed her.

"Girls I think I need to use the bathroom I'll see you in a bit"Blossom said walking away

"Okay, Bloss we'll wait for you"Robin said downing her glass of punch

Meanwhile Bubbles stayed on the center of the room gawking at the decorations until someone bumped into her

"Watch where you're going!", a familiar screechy voice said

"Sorry",Bubbles apologized then noticed it was Princess dressed as a renaissance princess with a purple and gold gown and her famous tiara.

"You shouldn't stay here gawking! You know there are some of us who want to walk freely", Princess said as she walked away followed by some servants.

"Aaron remove that!", Princess screeched as she pointed towards a skeleton sitting on a gravestone

"It looks ridiculous, who placed it there?", Princess asked

"You were the one who asked us to place it there, Ms Princess"the man answered

"Well I don't want it there anymore c'mon place it outside" Princess demanded and the poor man had no other choice but to take the skeleton and follow her outside.

"She sure is a brat" Buttercup said munching on some chocolate while eying Princess retreating back

"I'm more surprised that she didn't recognize Bubbles" Mitch commented walking towards the girls

"We'll she ain't the sharpest tool in the shed", Mike said making Buttercup, Mitch and even Elmer smirk.

"Where is Blossom?", Buttercup asked.

"She went to the bathroom"Robin answered.

"Hey girls I'm back", Blossom said walking towards her friends.

"it was about time leader girl",Buttercup said .

"Should we go see what else they have here"Blossom proposed.

"Sure"Mike said.

"I think I want to check the game room" Buttercup said and Mitch nodded following her.

"Hey, Elmer want to join us?", Buttercup asked and the ash blond boy soon joined them.

Okay then Bubbles, Robin, Mike and I will go together then, see you around"Blossom said.

 _At the living_ _room_

"I'm sure you will win Bubbles" Robin said while Bubbles wrote her name on the list of contestants

"Don't know I'm sure Princess will notice my name and remove it", Bubbles shrugged

"How do you now? She probably doesn't care", Mike suggested.

"Why wouldn't she care she basically hates us" Blossom stated while the contest people were taking a picture of Bubbles to place it on the web so people from townsville could vote

"Because she is Princess, duh", Robin suggested and speaking of the devil princess was a few feet away speaking with someone on the phone

"I told you already...My daddy is only throwing this party to impress some people, so they invest in his company",Princess said

"He wants to look like a man that cares about the poor and needy or whatever, remember he is running for Mayor, but otherwise he couldn't care less" Princess said walking farther away.

"See told you she doesn't care about the party", Robin said once Princess was out of earshot.

"I guess you're right", Blossom frowned.

"Aren't you guys entering the costume contest", Bubbles asked once they were done taking her picture.

"I'll pass people would probably think my costume isn't scary", Blossom said

"I honestly don't want too either" Mike said

"what about you Robin? Bubbles asked.

"You know me I can't pass the opportunity for healthy competition", Robin grinned writing her name then posing for a picture

"Well lets look for the others didn't they want to enter that haunted house contest?", Blossom said

"okay" Bubbles said and so the girls and Mike went to look for the other group.

 _Meanwhile_

Mitch, Elmer and Buttercup had found a game room and were currently playing a zombie slayer game.

"Look out Mitch! There's one behind you" Buttercup said

"Thanks BC",Mitch said killing a zombie with a chainsaw.

"Only cause were a team", Buttercup grinned while hitting a zombie with a crossbow.

"Guys I think some people are angry" Elmer said leaving his control and pointing a the long line of kids behind them.

"Excuse me, but there are others who want to play too" a guy said

"Well sorry, but we just got to level seven", Mitch said

"So? you should let others play"the guy said crossing his arms

"So? there are plenty of games you can play around here", Buttercup replied not taking her eyes off the screen as she slayed another zombie

"Yeah, but the others are boring, and besides aren't you a little too young to be playing this game?", the guy stated.

"Well then aren't you a little too old to..",Mitch said but was interrupted by Buttercup

"Its okay Mitch I think its time to go remember the contest" Buttercup whispered

"You're right lets go",Mitch said reluctant.

So the kids left the game room and found the others at the entrance ready to hear about the famous contest

 _Meanwhile the ruffs_

"Woah look Brick they have king sized snickers and hershey's",Butch said excited as he stuffed a bunch of chocolate into his bag

"Please! Butch stop acting like a kid on Christmas or in this case Halloween",Brick sighed

"Where's Boomer?", Brick asked since he didn't see the blond anywhere

"Look guys they have chocolate coins, gummy fangs and candy corn", Boomer said with a wide grin carrying a bunch of candy.

"Where?" Butch asked excited.

"Over there!" Boomer said running while his brunet brother followed

"Great two hyperactive idiots" Brick sighed

"Hey! guys don't eat it all leave some for me" Brick said following his brothers

 _Minutes later at the living room_

"I must say this Princess girl has very neat stuff", Butch said looking around.

"Yeah and the decorations are cool" Boomer said looking at a goofy looking jack o lantern.

"Maybe they won't notice if we steal a thing or two", Butch said taking a giant plasma TV

"Hey put that down! we ain't here to steal remember we're here to have fun", Brick said

"Oh man you're no fun", Butch sulked putting the TV on its place

"Hey! Brick you never told us what we were exactly doing here, and what do you mean by fun? Boomer inquired

"yeah if we're not here to bother Princess then what are we here for?", Butch asked

"Oh were just entering a contest were the winners get a year supply of candy", Brick said smirking

"Really? Well I'm in", Butch said jumping up and down in his hyperactive way

"Wait! what? Boomer said surprised

"Yes, the one where the person or people who stay at the haunted house the longest wins", Brick said

"Woo hoo this will be awesome", said Butch

"Yeah, but I wonder where in this house could they possibly fit a haunted house", Boomer said not convinced

"oh is little Boomie afwaid", Butch teased

"I'm not Boomer", retorted a little red

"Yes, you are you're such a baby", Butch said laughing

"No, I'm not", Boomer said

"Shut up Boomer!" Brick said smacking Boomer on the head

"Now lets see...in the flier it said that the contest would start around 7:45, and it already 7:35 so we have ten more minutes" Brick stated

"Hey move!" A screechy voice said making the boys cringe.

"I said move! didn't you hear me?" Princess repeated

"We heard you the first time", Boomer retorted annoyed

"Well it doesn't seem so cause your still on my way!" Princess complained

"So? you can walk the other way around!", Butch responded annoyed

"Well for your information I'm Princess Morebucks, and live in this house so... I CAN WALK WHEREVER I WANT! Princess said furious

"Jeez!,eat a snickers" Butch joked

"No!,and are you going to move?", Princess barked

"Oh, sorry your majesty", Brick said sarcastically bowing down and letting Princess pass

"Well its too see that least someone knows their place"Princess huffed indignantly

"Wait you guys seem familiar" Princess said looking at the guys in suspicion making the freeze

"What ever I don't have time for this I have to look for Daddy" Princess said turning her back

"I swear some people don't know where they belong? First the blonde girl now this boys" Princess said as she walked away

"Well I'm glad that is over", Butch said then went to pig out on his candy again

"Where are we going now?", Boomer asked

"The main room that's where the contest starts", Brick said and so the boys left to the main room

 _Here's the third chapter :D_

 _Thank you and until next chapter_


	4. Chapter 4 Skeletons and Pumpkins

_Disclaimer:I do not own the powerpuff girls or any of the characters related to the all belong to Graig McCracken._

Chapter 4:Skeletons and Pumpkins

In the luxurious main room of Morebucks mansion our favorite heroes and friends were now gathered to hear about the anticipated contest. Non other than Princess Morebucks was standing infront of all the contestants holding a mic.

"May I have your attention!",Princess tried but everyone was to busy discussing about the contest

"Hellloooo!", Princess tried again a few kids turned but most continued to talk or play.

"STOP WHATEVER YOU ARE DOING AND FOCUS ON ME!", Princess said annoyed making the mic squeak and everyone cringe, but finally everyone quieted down and looked at her.

"Okay now that I have your attention let me explain about this dumb contest so its done for, and you finally leave my house"Princess said smirking and everyone frowned or groaned

"First this contest is not what you may think, and is not easy either and probably everyone will lose and nobody will get the candy"Princess said with a grin making everyone roll their eyes

"Okay I'm bored...AAROOOOOON"Princess yelled

"Yes Miss"an elderly man said

"Here take it! Explain these losers all about the contest. I'll go to ask daddy about buying me a new pair of skates" Princess said walking away and disappearing from the room

"Some host she is"Buttercup mumbled

"Shush I want to hear the rules", Blossom said shushing her sister

"Whatever", Buttercup said crossing her arms

" I thank you all for being here on behalf of the Morebucks family, and I hope this night is of your liking", Aaron said politely

"Who cares tell us about the contest already!" a boy hidden on the back said

"Oh sorry well without further ado here it is how it will work. This contest consists of various levels or stages. The last stage will be the haunted house, but before going inside the house you have to pass various quests or stages. You have to pass each stage in order to pass to the next which becomes more difficult than the other as you progress. Each stage has different requirements to pass and you have fulfill them in order to progress. There will be people in each stage who will make sure nobody cheats and everyone follows the rules and specific requirements for each stage and there are also cameras to survey the contest. If anyone is caught cheating or breaking the rules then that person will be disqualified" Aaron explained and everyone nodded

"The rules are as follows

1)Nobody is allowed to mess with or hurt any other contestant

This means no kicking, punching, biting or pushing other people or trip them to make them lose

2)You're allowed to work in teams of maximum 3 if you would like as long as you don't break the first rule" Aaron said looking at everyone

"I think those are the main two rules the others you will learn them in each stage. Does anybody have a question?" he asked but everyone was silent.

"Okay, lets start with the first stage which will be the pumpkin patch. Please follow me", Aaron said and all the kids followed him

 _Sometime later with the girls_

The girls, and the rest were now at the Morebucks backyard, and were currently at the doors of a large pumpkin patch.

"Wow why would Princess want a pumpkin patch?", Mike said

"Who knows", Mitch replied

"Maybe she likes pumpkin pie like me", Bubbles replied lamely

"Nah I don't think she does", Buttercup replied

"I agree with BC"Robin said glancing around all the kids gathered around

"Okay guys lets be quiet so we can know what this is about", Blossom chastised

"All right the first quest is the easiest one and consist of looking for a skeleton key in the pumpkin patch" Aaron said

"That's easy", a boy said

"The only problem is that there is a limited amount of keys, and you have a limited amount of time to find it" Aaron said

"What!", a girl exclaimed

"Yes, there will be different types of keys, but the one you need is a white skeleton key, and you have twenty minutes to find it" Aaron said opening the gate to the pumpkin patch

"Oh yes and one more thing the keys are inside the pumpkins...so let the pumpkin bashing begin" Aaron said and all the kids began spreading around the patch bashing pumpkins.

"Whoo hoo pumpkin bashing", Buttercup said as she threw a pumpkin to the ground smashing it in pieces

"This is cool" Mitch said smashing a pumpkin

"What a waste"Bubbles said sad

"C'mon Bubbs lets bash some and look for that key"Robin said jumping on a pumkin

"This is disgusting", Blossom exclaimed some removing some pumpkin from her dress

"C'mon Blossom you have been soaked in worse things", Mike said smashing a pumpkin with his feet

"I know" Blossom said remembering all the times her sisters and her were covered in monster's guts.

 _Meanwhile with the boys who were further away_ _(totally ignoring the girls were there too)_

"Me, like this", Butch said with a psycho grin smashing pumpkins here and there

"Calm down, hyper boy you have to look for the key not only smash them, remember?" Brick said

"Oh yeah" Butch replied

"If any of you find a white skeleton key come tell me", Brick said smashing a pumpkin with his feet

"Brick I think I found something", Boomer said holding a white skeleton key

"Good job, Boomer" Brick said patting Boomer's shoulder

"Let's go boys", Brick said taking the key

"Where's Butch?" Brick asked

"Over there!" Boomer said pointing to the green eyed boy who was smashing pumpkins like a maniac

"Hey! weirdo we have the key c'mon", Brick said annoyed

"You never let me have fun",Butch complained, but sprinted towards them anyways

Once they arrived at the gate they showed the key to the guard who let them pass through

 _Girls again_

"Okay that test was icky", Blossom said removing a piece of pumpkin from her hair

"I know" Bubbles replied looking at her dirty boots.

"Where's Mitch, Buttercup and Elmer", Blossom said looking around unable to locate her brunette sister

"She, Mitch and Elmer are still looking for the key", Robin said

"They are a team remember" Mike said

"Oh yeah" Blossom said

"They only have about two minutes though", Robin said worried her friends would run out of time

"I hope they make it Buttercup better be here!", Blossom said worried

"Leader girl I thought you had more faith in me" Buttercup said grinning holding a key with Mitch and Elmer beside her

"Yay you're here", Bubbles said hugging her sister

"Okay Bubbs easy there", Buttercup said choking from her sisters strong hold.

"Now that we're all here lets see what's next", Robin said walking towards the crowd

 _So here is chapter 4 of this special story took me a little bit longer to post it sorry_

 _Now the kids will have to find out what the next quest is because the pumpkin patch was the easiest one._

 _Thank you so much for reading and following this story I really appreciate it_

 _See you next chapter_

 _ **Miyuki Chiyo**_

 _Sorry , that it wasn't TM, but I hope you liked this chapter and thanks for reviewing:D_


End file.
